


Fangasm

by Keiriiverse



Series: Gunnar/Gipsy [4]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fandom, Gen, Kamen Rider - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: Gunnars ex and current love find common ground.





	Fangasm

**Author's Note:**

> Yang would have totally watched Kamen Rider as a kid. ;)

"You like Kamen Rider?" asked Yin Yang.

Gipsys' ears perked at the mention of one her favorite franchises. The shirt she was currently wearing on their double date at a Dim Sum restaurant, was the logo of the Tachibana Racing Club, a familiar logo to any fan of the vintage toku franchise.

"Yeah. I love it." Gipsy smiled at Yang. "You like Kamen Rider too?'

"I grew up watching it back in Chinatown." Gipsy swore her heart was pounding. 

"Who's you favorite Rider?" she asked him. 

"The original, Hongo Takeshi. And yours?"

Trench Mauser and Gunnar Jensen were looking at their significant others with a tinge of worry and awkwardness.

"... Promise you wont think I'm lame?" Gipsy asked of Yang.

"Promise." the small Chinese-American smiled.

"ZX."

"Really? I had you pegged for Amazon or Black."

"Well I love all the Showa Riders. Yes, even Shin. But ZX just has a special place in my heart."

Yang smiled and leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. "I haven't talked about Kamen Rider since I was small." he gave Trench a look. "He never hear of it."

"Neither has he." Gipsy jerked her thumb at Gunnar.

"What? I'm Swedish. Of course I've never heard of some Japanese kids show."

He suddenly regretted his words as Yang and Gipsy both shot him glares that could turn men to stone. Trench scooted away from Yang a little.

"It's not a kids show." both fans growled.


End file.
